


Pay Attention to Meeeee

by ALRiter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Before Lucifer's Fall, Chuck is God, God and his naughty son, M/M, Sexy Wrestling, Young Lucifer, cloud fucking, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALRiter/pseuds/ALRiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Fall Teen Lucifer is needy and wants his father's attention. So things get kinda funky. Haha. Smutty stuff, cute and adorable, just a little thing I pooped out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Attention to Meeeee

Chuck, or at least that’s who most will know him as, was often far too busy doing God things to pay attention to his celestial children, besides, they all were made to follow a simple chain of command, and keep busy. However, when one of your best and most dedicated children were also really needy, well, it caused some stress in the work place.  
God was working on aligning different chains of events in the future of earth to best fit his plans, all the while having to pay close attention not to conflict with his future human's trait of free will. None of his children knew about his plans to make these 'humans' yet, and quite frankly he was nervous to begin. As he knew that there were things that it would cause to happen that would be hard for his children to understand. Especially his son, Lucifer.

As he was working he did not hear his son Lucifer sneak up on him, well, that is however, until he SENSED him. It wasn't hard, even when he was so focused on his work. He was GOD after all. Just because he was impervious to attack, it didn't mean his senses on his surroundings were slack. He had Heaven to protect, after all! So with a deep sigh and a swish of his finger to file away his work so Lucifer would not catch a peak, he spun around and grabbed his needy, attention whoring son, and tipped him upside down in his lap wrestling him into instant submission.

"Lucifer. Daddy is working. Are you done with your tasks for the day already?" God peered down at his head over heels, pretzel twisted son who he had flipped over easily pinning him still by wrapping Lucifer's own arms over his chest. His weak attempts were pathetic for that of an Arch angel, but God knew it was just an adorable attempt to get his attention. 

The troublemaking ‘teenaged’ angel grinned up at his father with a happy laugh. "I haven't even started!" He shouted and twisted out of his father’s grasp, lunging forward to use his powerful wings to pin his father on the ground, straddling his lap with a cocky smirk. 

He loved playing with his father. He had just turned seventeen (thousand), so by angel status he was an adult. Puberty had done wonders for the most beautiful angel in heaven, and he knew it. Fair faced and smooth skin, a slender but toned body with soft features. He had ice blue eyes and long platinum hair that reached the top of his ass, which if he said so himself was also something to look at. His prized features were his six large wings, arched beautifully and almost glowing white. He wasn't as built as his elder brother, but he was flexible and fast. He could pin Michael if he tried. But with his father, he liked to play weak for a while to make their time last longer. He was daddy’s favorite and he knew it, everyone knew it.

God let out a rather rehearsed grunt and let himself be pushed back by his son's force which to him could only be explained as feeling like a tickle. And he lay splayed out dramatically beneath his playful son. "You got me. You win. Now let daddy work, Lucifer." God said in his deep, commanding, yet soft and understanding voice. He knew that Lucifer wanted for his attention. And were he to be soft and let him, Lucifer would never leave him alone, God knew that. So he tried best he could (bless is fatherly heart) to let Lucifer down softly. Tried to play a bit, but work was always waiting for God. And it wasn't that God couldn't just snap his fingers and complete all his planning, and relax, but God craved to work, and when you are a being who exists FOR ETERNITY and MORE, well, you need some things to do to pass the time. Granted, maybe he could put aside work just this once, since really, he did have all the time in the world for work, and his kids only grew up once. He looked up at Lucifer's suddenly sad and defeated expression, and changed his mind (oh he's such a softy) and said "On second thought......" and lunged up, gently and easily pushing away Lucifer's wings and turning the tables so that he was pinning Lucifer down. God’s hands were pinning Lucifer's wrists to heavens floor, and his wings were splayed out beneath him, greatly decreasing their mobility.

Lucifer was about to start pouting and go bother Michael, who really had no patience for Luci, when he felt himself being pinned down, and before he knew it he was beneath his father. Feeling his wings pinned below him, he groaned playfully. "Awww… you always win!!!" He laughed and squirmed lightly below him, saying in a teasing voice. "You just like seeing me pinned and helpless don't you?” He clicked his tongue sharply “My long hair makes me look like a damsel in distress." He grinned up at him and winked playfully. Luci was always a rather flirty thing, especially with his father and eldest brother. Gabriel was too young and Raphael ignored him or snapped at him.

God let out a sigh and rolled his eyes "There you go again, making our adorable father son moments awkward again! You know I'm working, and when I give you attention you go and....." God stopped speaking and just shook his head. He knew this was what Lucifer wanted. He wanted him riled up. Lucifer wanted to make him.... distracted. Chuck kept pinning Lucifer down, but he now looked away glancing around at anything but his shameless son. 

"You really have no shame. Why'd I make you like that? It's entirely impractical for an Angel to have no shame, or sense of.... obedience." God said and then looked down at Lucifer to glare at him a bit more seriously, to make his point. But God WAS affected by Lucifer. He was a beautiful creation, and his awareness of his own beauty and allure, was rather.... intoxicating. God knew he didn't have a reason to abide by 'father son' boundaries, since he had programmed that into the humans and NOT his Angels, or obviously not in himself, as he just IS who he IS..... but..... He still felt that with the way things spread around heaven in a flash, and how Metatron likes to embellish stories, that it would perhaps be BAD if he made a THING out of leading Lucifer on...... like.... he is.... now.... However, even with those worries bouncing around in God’s head, he found himself leaning forward towards his son..... "You're right... I always DO win, and I like it that way. Besides, when the Damsel is 'released' she usually thanks the savior by giving herself over to her rescuer.... Are you really trying to imply that you would.... GIVE your BODY to me, Lucifer....?" God asked while leaning closer.... He wanted to hear it from Lucifer, if he wanted this. He knew, obviously what was in Lucifer's heart, but, he liked to hear his bold words crack under his fatherly words.

But without even a moment’s pause Lucifer simply gazed seriously up at his father and uttered one simple, yet tantalizing word that pushed God over the edge of his ability to resist….

“Yes.” Lucifer stated. And with that God groaned deeply as he pressed down over his son, dipping him into the clouds of heaven which they were about to do such sinful things upon.


End file.
